24fandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Illyriarocks
Welcome! Hi, welcome to Wiki 24! Thanks for your edit to the Vladimir Bierko page. If the links above do not provide the answer to any of your questions, please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Blue Rook (Talk) 16:57, 2010 December 8 Main antagonist category Heya there, I have a note regarding the category you made for "Main Antagonist". The consensus about similar categories in the past is that the distinction "main" is too relative and changes depending upon who you ask. Because of this, those categories are not included in the project. One was made a few days ago and was deleted for the same reason. Please let me know if you have any questions about this right here. 01:43, December 9, 2010 (UTC) : Once again, please understand that we don't make the distinction of "Main Villain" or "Main Antagonist" in this project. Fans may agree with you but this is not an encyclopedic endeavor and it does not have a place in this project. : Your work is appreciated but it is not the kind of information we make judgements about on this project, and I need to know you are making some effort to understand why this kind of categorization doesn't belong here. It is being removed because there is no such thing as an encyclopedia that would call someone the Main Antagonist. 07:12, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Terrorist ringleader information Most of the edits you recently made to those character articles had to be removed because they didn't withstand fact checking or noteworthiness. # Peter Kingsley wasn't the "main villain" of Season 2: he was working for a group of European people. Also, the information about Tobin Bell the actor does not go on the character's page. # Jonas Hodges appearing in 10 episodes is not significant enough for a note, and it is untrue that he was the first "Big Bad" to be killed on the orders of another villain. For example Syed Ali, Michael Amador, James Nathanson, Walt Cummings, and others were all ordered to be killed by other antagonists. # It is not agreed that Andre Drazen is the main villain; Jack Bauer certainly considered that Victor was the mastermind, especially given that Victor was in contact with his son leading up to Season 1. # Christopher Henderson is one of more than 3 major antagonists in Season 5... there were many more than that. # Samir Mehran is not "the main villain of season 8", not by a long shot. Yuri Suvarov, Charles Logan, and the tragic character of Allison Taylor herself were just as important antagonists. There were several other reverts; in the future please feel free to consult the community on Talk pages or the Situation Room Forum if you need some help with fact-checking. We are here to help! 06:23, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Okay "mastermind" is better I agree that "mastermind" is probably an acceptable name for the concept you've been trying to add to the wiki. I want to help you establish it properly so it remains. This means you have to communicate! Just come over to Category talk:Masterminds and let me know if you agree with the additions/subtractions. I'd love to hear from you. 07:50, October 1, 2011 (UTC)